


Dancing in the Rain

by Seiko100



Series: Dancing in the rain series first book [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: #peterparker #steverogers #peperpots #protectivefathers #ironstrange, Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Hurt Peter Parker, IronStrange Week 2019, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiko100/pseuds/Seiko100
Summary: “I don’t regret anything much . I think I’m just happy to know that they deserve to be happy , I’m glad I shot on that day ““What do you mean you’re glad  ?!?!?! “————Peter Parker telling story about how Iron man Meets Dr.strange while at the same time talks about his struggles in life without them knowing .______________First time writing this fanfic so I hope you all don’t mind , I will not put spoilers of the engame in this story (bc I don’t want to cry again thinking about it ) alright I hope you enjoy





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters , all original characters belong to Marvel Studios . They only thing I owe is my love for IronStrange and Peter Parker and I do not regret anything . Okay I am done.

 

 

I don’t know where to start , there’s so many things I want to share but kinda scared that everyone will get bored with me speaking . So I decided to write this on my journal and maybe hopefully it’ll be share by the whole world !

 

okay I will first start off with introduction, hello my name is Peter Parker I am 15 years old almost 16 in four months . I am a huge Iron man fan and thankfully my mentor. He helped me create my Spider-Man suit with awesome gadgets and tools in order to help me defend New York . At first I started off with being just a reckless kid who made his suit from goodwill scraps , I fought off the most normal criminals you know , robbers , drug dealers , etc . Everyone in New York thought I was a villain , dangerous vigilante even to the point they have shield involved along with the Avengers. 

 

Its kinda funny how I could be a threat to New York , all I did was defeat robbers . Help people in need unlike the heroes that saved New York from those weird looking aliens and the villain Loki. Don’t get me wrong I love the Avengers , I really do but sometimes they don’t focus or go on patrols like me . All they ever do is just wait for another attack so they could be useful again . That’s why I exist , so I could help people that actually need help 24/7 I am not a type of hero to ignore crime because I once did that and I lost someone I cared about and I won’t do it again . 

 

Heh, it’s funny how I said I’ll do it again . It’s funny . 

 

Anyways ! Skip time because this is getting long ! 

 

I will write about my life living in the Avengers compound with the earths defenders , making friends with those who were called villains . How Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange became overprotective towards me which ended up being a Competition . Okay will enough said I will start telling my story , man this is going to be a loooooonnngg story ! Alright I will start from all from the beginning. So sit tight and enjoy the show because this is going to be like Star Wars but ten times better !  

 

 


End file.
